


Just, Look At Me

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Weiss, beautiful heiress and talented singer, fighter, and scholar. Pyrrha, also beautiful and talented in the arts of combat. Aside from looks, these girls have everything that would draw all eyes to them... But why doesnt a certain silver pair seem to care? Slight AU





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Weiss Schnee, heiress to the most renowned Dust company on Remnant today. Along with being the inheritor of the largest Dust distributor, she is also a rising singing sensation. Wealth, looks, and power, she had it all. It was no wonder that all eyes would fall on her wherever she went.   
Pyrrha Nikos, undefeated fighter and poster girl for many brand-name products; cereal, deodorant, clothes, sports wear, weapons, and more. Flaming red hair, firm physique, kind personality, everyone wanted a chance to be someone to her.   
Both formidable girls attended the most prestigious hunter and huntress academy Vale had to offer: Beacon. Only the cream of the crop were admitted; the best of the best. Those who excelled academically, physically, and socially. After all, teamwork is everything.   
Weiss's PoV   
Kissing the ground, landing gears gently brought the transport ship to the landing pad. Whirling of propellers slowed and the airlock door popped open, relieving the cabin pressure before sliding down into its hatch. A rollaway sheet unfurled from the opening to the ground. At last, my travelling was over. Grabbing my three carry-on bags and collecting the rest of my materials from the cargo bay, I headed up to the campus. Suitcases wheeling behind me and shoulders loaded with bags, I was totally prepared to dominate this educational facility.  
As expected, I felt the familiar sensation of being the center of attention. I smirked as the whispers of awe hummed around. It's to be expected, after all, I am a princess among peasants.  
Shifting my eyes, but not my head, I the area and reveled in the eyes on me. It felt nice to be so noticed. Something Father never did…   
Shaking my head, clearing those dreary thoughts. I returned to my discrete observation. Naturally, people were returning to themselves, the shock of seeing one such as I having worn off. Taking a deep breath, wait. There was an abnormality. Letting out my breath, which I had held at the shock of seeing such an anomaly, I refocused my attention on the strange sight before me. It was girl, perhaps two or three years my junior, on this campus. She wore a red cloak and didn't seem the slightest bit interested in me. In fact, I don't think she even noticed me.   
She was walking right towards me, her head tilted to the sky. Whistling a some tune to herself. She's heading right towards me! I'm not going to move, I am a Schnee, I don't move for anyone! Surely, she's not daft enough to-   
I fell on my back. She actually crashed into me! Looking up, I saw her rubbing her head in tender care, as though she were trying to remove a stain on delicate cotton. Something seemed to click in her and she quickly snapped her head to me.  
“Oh! I'm sorry! Here, let me hel-”  
I swatted her extended hand away. “I do not need your help! I don't need anyone's help.” I picked myself up and dusted my skirt.  
“Ooook, well, ummm… I don't know… I'm Ruby Rose and-”  
“I don't care.” Picking up my fallen bags, I turned just in time to see her shrug and walk away, resuming her nonchalant demeanor and resuming her little song.  
Did she… not recognize who I am?  
Pyrrha’s PoV   
Uncomfortable, an old friend. It was a frequent guest in my mind, ever since I became who I am; The Invincible Girl, never without attention. Piercing eyes from all around and whispers, too. Foolishly, I had hoped that Beacon would be different.   
Sighing, I trudged onward to the main building. Willing the eyes to stop staring and the hushed conversations to disperse.   
At last, they complied. I let out a grateful breath from my anxious lungs. I always end up holding my breath when this sort of thing occurs.  
Stopping in my tracks, I watched a welcoming sight. There was a girl with her arms folded behind her head, taking leisure steps and a catchy tune whistling from her lips. I couldn't help but smile. She seemed oblivious and content; in her own little world, taking in the large campus, perhaps dreaming that she will one day attend. She looks too young now, but perhaps in a few years, she'll be attending classes here.   
She must have felt me staring for she stopped her easy pace and song. Turning to face me, her silver eyes locked with my own emerald ones. I expected the typical reaction, her running over and excitedly engaging in conversation. Mentally preparing myself, I looked back at her, but she had just shrugged and moved along, resuming her carefree aura.  
Does she… not care who I am? I smiled, maybe Beacon is different.  
Weiss's PoV   
Orientation, class assignments, announcements, blah, blah, blah. Dorms, now that's something not entirely mundane. As a Schnee, I proudly feel entitled to the best dorm, or at the very least, not sharing…  
… so, I am sharing a moderately acceptable dorm. I guess it can't be helped. After all, I suppose it would be prudish and foolish to think that I would have either simply because of my heritage. Which, I will perhaps be grateful for in the future. Not only does it give me the opportunity to prove myself and advance, if that I'd possible, but it also metaphorically separates me from my father.   
Sighing to myself, I walked along the seemingly endless hall of rooms. On the west side if the school was the girls’ dormitory and on the right, the boys’. This year, Ozpin - the headmaster - has decided that teams will be assigned differently this year. Well, the formation of teams will take place at graduation. Throughout the four year, us students will be analyzed and paired up with who we are most likely to be cooperative and efficient with… I guess.  
Anyways, I just hope that my roommate isn't a total mess, and will not try to show off. Those people are the most annoying. Almost like that girl who didn't even seen to know who I was! What was her face again? Oh, it doesn't matter, so long as she isn't my-  
I had opened the door while being lost in thought. If it weren't for the scarlet cloaked figure atop one of the beds, I probably wouldn't have come out of my reverie so suddenly. This can't be happening. It's like something out of a bad book or something.  
Red had her back turned toward the door, maybe I can quietly leave and see if it's possible to switch dorms. Surely, I have some influence here. Too late, this is my fate now. Stuck with the most annoying person at this school.  
Her hood was drawn up, but she seemed to be bobbing her head in a rhythm and her right arm was methodically moving, as though she were sketching. Listening to music and drawing? Whatever.  
Setting down my bags, I finally took a look around the room. Seems she had already claimed her space. It was reasonable, perhaps a little less than half of the room. Her stuff seemed to be mostly schematics for some scythe or music. There were a few boxes of what I presumed to be art supplies and clothes. What's with the cloak? No, it's none of my business. The less I associate with her the better. After all, she's quite the annoyance. 

At last, I had unpacked my stuff. My dorm mate had left some time ago. A brutish blonde came and took her away. Something about, “My little sister is here!? Let's celebrate!” I'm just glad she's out of my hair.   
It wasn't so bad. I mean, she didn't really bother me today. At all. In fact, I don't think she even realized I was here until that blonde bimbo of a sister barged in here. She was so caught up in her own little world with her headphones on and sketchpad open. Admittedly, it was a tad bit aggravating. Does she not know how privileged she is to have me as her roommate!  
Wait… why do I care so much. Isn't this what I wanted. She isn't a slob, she doesn't gush over me, and she's quiet. Ideally, she's the perfect roommate.   
Sighing, I seem to be doing that a lot of late, I stood up from my bed. My eyes curiously wandered over to the black covered bed, a large pad of paper lay open. From here, I couldn't quite make out what lay upon its top page. I know it's none of my business, and I couldn't care less about her or her drawings, but… I mean. Maybe I'll learn something about her?  
With my shaky rationalization in mind, I stepped towards the paper. Hopefully this cliche story that I'm living so far, won't continue, and she'll come in and see me with one of her more personal belongings in my hands. Then I'll have to awkwardly explain my weak idea. And blah, blah, blah, suddenly we're really good friends…   
Taking note of the sketch pad’s positioning just in case that dolt us unexpectedly critically observant, I gingerly picked up the artist tool. Well… that's not what I was expecting. Seeing how much of the “art” that littered the room was weapon blueprints, I wasn't expecting something so… elegant. Maybe I misjudged her.   
Pyrrha’s PoV   
My dormmate is an energetic girl named Nora Valkyrie. She also, didn't seem to care who I am. I'm already liking Beacon.  
She's a nice girl, talkative, and has a friend named Lie Ren. They're not “together together” whatever that means.   
Nora left a ten minutes ago, saying she was hungry. I was left to myself. I felt so drained. Nora had seemed to have infinite energy and would talk and talk and talk. It wasn't annoying, just exhausting. At least I'm all unpacked. I can rest for a bit now.  
“Ruby! I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to Beacon!”   
“I know, I know. But to be fair, I had only found out literally minutes before I landed.”   
There were two voices outside. Nora had left the door open.  
“What do you mean?” A blonde girl walking backwards came into view.  
“I mean, Ozpin and Glynda picked me up, asked if I wanted to attend Beacon, and then I was taken here.” The second voice was still on the other side of the wall. The pair had stopped. For some reason, I felt drawn to that spot of the wall, willing to see past the sheet rock and discover who the other voice belonged to.  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that.”  
“So… they came and found you, then?”  
“Yup.”  
“Wow… Rubes, do you know what that means?” The blonde suddenly had a large grin.  
“Uh… no?” The other girl sounded nervous.   
“You're totes the Bee's Knees! You weren't just personally selected, you were sought out!” I jumped back. Yang, I think that's what the blonde’s name is, suddenly leapt towards the other girl. Now, only her back was visible  
…  
…  
“Oops, sorry. Heh, just, I'm so proud of you!” it was the blonde again. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly for a moment before turning around and walking past my door.   
“I know… thanks sis.” A black combat boot came into view in the bottom of the doorway. For some odd reason, I held my breath. Time seemed to pass so slowly as the rest of the mysterious girl’s body came into view. Her leg, then her hip, her abdomen and chest…. … … it was her. And for some reason, my heart pounder violently. Maybe it was from holding my breath? Maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll make it look pretty later.

**Weiss's PoV**

  
Walking into the classroom, I pretended not to notice the astonishment of those already present. In reality, I quite enjoyed it. It was people noticing me, not my sister, not my father. While I was still tied to the Schnee name, it felt different. Somehow. I'm not quite sure. It just, I felt like I was free from my father this way.

  
Now, to see if Pyrrha Nikos is in my- my lips curved into a sour frown. Amongst all the stares, there was one girl who didn't seem to care. At all. Like always. Why! And why does it bug me so much!  
I could only see the top of her head. She was leaning over one of the tables and one hand seemed to be holding tightly to something and the other was making clockwise turns. Is she… is she seriously working on a weapon? Am I less interesting than a weapon! I almost feel like someone put her up to this. Just to annoy me… why am I so ruffled by this one girl?

  
**Pyrrha’s PoV**

  
I had successfully walked into the classroom undetected. With a sigh of relief I took a seat at the back. It seemed that the rest of the class had been too busy getting over the fact that they were in the same class as Weiss Schnee to notice. For once, I was glad that there was a Schnee around. While I don't hate them, I just don't agree with their… beliefs?  
Letting my eyes wander about, I smirked to myself. Weiss seemed to be basking in the attention. I wish I could, it just made me too self-conscious. Her serenity seemed to shatter when she saw something, or rather, someone. Following her gaze, I too, found a… surprise. If I had any lingering doubt that she was a student at Beacon, it was abolished. There she was, that girl who seemed to have a strange effect on me.

  
Each table had room for three. She was sitting at the right end with access to the second stairway of the class. Probably because it was easier. Before I could stop myself, I was already walking down the steps towards her. Oh no.

  
Aaaannnnnddddd, here I am. My body moved on its own. Now, I stand awkwardly above the small girl. She seemed to be tinkering with something, her arms and head concealed whatever it was.

  
My hands were fiddling behind my back and I curiously leaned forward a bit in a futile attempt to see what it was she was working on. Suddenly, she threw her head back and held a red, steel, and black rectangle up to the light. She had one eye closed and her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth. It was… cute. I'm not sure what she was doing, but whatever it was, it must have made her satisfied. A slow smile spread across her lips. I… I like her smile. I want to make her smile… why?

  
She blinked several times before placing the tool behind her and clipping it within her cloak. Her head snapped towards me. My cheeks were burning. I have to say something… “May I sit here?” Her head swiveled about. My heart dropped. Part of me wanted her to say no, the other part desperately wanted her to say yes.

  
“Uh… sure.” She scooted her chair slightly to the right in invitation. I took the middle seat. We say in an awkward silence, unaware of the class. She was twiddling her thumbs in her lap, a look of deep concentration on her face. “I think, I'm supposed to introduce myself. My name’s Ruby Rose… I'm uh… I'm from Patch? Sorry, my people skills aren't the greatest.”

  
I felt relief flood through me and melt away the tension. “I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby. I hope we can get along.” I regretfully expected her face to light up in recognition of my name. Well, it lit up, but not in the anticipated manner.

  
“So… does this mean we're friends?” She seemed giddy. I smiled.

  
“If you want to be.” That wonderful smile stretched across her lips. This time, it was for me. Because of me. It was… nice.

  
**Weiss PoV**

  
Pyrrha’s in this class… I'll sit next to her. With her talent and my finesse, we'd make a great pair. The only problem, she's sitting next to that dolt… and seems to be enjoying her. What's to like about someone who doesn't recognize your status?  
My mind flashed back to the drawing that dolt had done in her pad. Maybe… she just…  
When I came to, I was seated next to Pyrrha. She was still talking to… Ruby, I think she said her name was. Why is Pyrrha so interested in her?

Classes were easy, as expected of a Schnee. Though, she surprisingly didn't seem to struggle, despite her age. Maybe there's more to her than- no.

  
Opening the door, she was already there. Only clad in a towel, her hair dripping water down her toned back. She stood looking over one of her bags. I couldn't… I couldn't pull my eyes away. Her arms were strong and what I could see of her legs, they matched. She was… fit? No, not just fit. She was rippe, and - she walked back into the bathroom… my eyes followed her… wh- what's wrong with me?

I was trying not to watch her. My eyes would just gradually shift from the page before me over to her bed. Her hood was drawn and her head was bobbing rhythmically. One arm moving systematically and the other holding firm. She's drawing. Despite myself, my lips curved upward at the image of the one I saw.  
I sighed in defeat. I closed the book and put it on the nightstand. Her movements slowed before stopping all together. She pulled her hood off her head and her headphones with it. For awhile, she stared down at her lap. Finally, she flipped her sketchpad close and threw it carelessly to the side. I opened my mouth in horror, spending so much time and effort to just haphazardly toss it- it landed safely on her desk… well then…

  
She stretched upwards with a grunt and relaxed with a sigh. Flopping onto her bed, she just… lay prone…  
…  
…

  
Is she dead? Did she just, die… she's been laying with her face in the mattress for, like, ten minutes… and I've been watching her.

What… why?

  
Nope. Not dead. She rolled into a supine position and sat up. Our eyes met. I… was I caught? I couldn't read what she was thinking. I fought the rising embarrassment. While it was justified, I would not succumb to it. Especially if she was the catalyst.

  
“Ummm… I… my name is Ruby Rose. I'm from Patch.” She broke eye contact and looked down at her fidgeting hands. Finally, an expected reaction: flustered. I smirked. Her facade was over. She fai- “You're supposed to introduce yourself now.” No way. While it was just a mumble into her lap, I understood. She really doesn't know who I am.

  
“Weiss Schnee. I'm from Atlas.” It came off cold and harsh. I'm not sure if I really intended it to be.

  
I might have just shot down our conversation. I almost felt… regretful. I didn't- I didn't mean to. At least I don't think. Maybe I- “Erm… I hope we can get along and be friends?”

  
“You're not very good at talking to people, you know that?” An automatic response said in a belittling tone. On the inside, I grimaced. I'm one to talk.

  
She rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah… I'm better at weapons and… not people stuff… but I hope we can still get along.”

  
Something inside me clicked. I just… I couldn't, “Fine.” I turned my head, my cheeks a light pink. What's wrong with her. With me.

  
**Pyrrha’s PoV**

  
“Just talk to her some more! I'm sure she loves it. She's awkward, new, and probably scared! Go be her hero!” Nora… oh Nora, you've quickly become a very dear friend, but I don't think you realize how much I can't just do that.

  
“I know, I know. I want to, I just… what if I scare her off? Or other people harass her? I don't want that.”

  
“Well… if she does get harassed, We’ll just break their legs!” I couldn't tell if she was serious… then again, I never could with Nora.

“Hey… Ruby?” The girl had some goggles on and was sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria. It had taken me some time to not only find her, but to get over to her as well. Many people unknowingly blocked my path, trying so desperately to get my attention for whatever reason. But I had my mind set.

  
“Just a sec.” She shined a simple laser pointer at a point on the table. Marking it with a crumb, she then picked up what appeared to be a scope. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, just like in the classroom. Again, I found it strangely adorable. Wait… I wasn't sure what happened between that thought and, “Oh, hey Pyrrha.”

I was too caught up in my own reverie.  
“May I sit here?” She raised an eyebrow.

  
“You can sit with me anytime. Just a moment.” The younger girl opened up a bag and carelessly pulled all the miscellaneous tools, bits, and bobs into it. “Ok.”

  
I couldn't help but smile. Setting down my tray across from her, a thought crossed my mind. “Hey Ruby, are you advanced?” I wasn't sure what better way to put it.

  
“Like, ahead of my grade? Yeah… Ozpin and Glynda found me and said, ‘Hop in, we're taking you to Beacon.’ and now I'm here.” Her retelling of the story caused me to chuckle.

  
“So you're ‘gifted?’ That's wonderful.”

  
“Yeah… I guess. I don't have very many friends. I guess it balances out. You're socially awkward but really talented with all things weapons… that's me.” She seemed a bit downed by that.

  
“Well, I think you're just fine. Great even! I like you just as you are, and I've just met you.” Her head shot up and she looked at me with those beautiful silver eyes. A beaming smile. I really do love those brilliant grins.

  
**Weiss's PoV**

  
Why does this bother me so much? I walk into the room, all eyes on me; except a pair of silver ones, which I want them to be. I don't know why, but it… I really wanted her to look at me and not her schematics, blueprints, ideas, sketches, weapon, accessories. Me. Why didn't she? Why wasn't I satisfied with everyone else's gaze? … why do I feel like I would be if it was just hers…?

  
Pyrrha had taken her seat next to Ruby. They seemed… friendly. Ruby's eyes lit up and she talked enthusiastically and free from her usual awkwardness. Pyrrha seemed to be enjoying the interaction quite a bit. Why does that bother me? Is it because I want to be teamed with Pyrrha? Somehow… I don't think so.

  
Agh! Ruby Rose, you make me have more and more questions that I don't know the answer to.

I think I've seen her back more than I've seen her front. It seems that the majority of her time in the dorm room is spent looking away from me. In all honesty it was a bit annoying. This feeling of being ignored, it almost reminds me of home… almost. The difference is, I want her to pay attention to me. Unlike my father, I would want him to acknowledge me, but as his daughter. To recognize and- and appreciate me. Love me. This… I just want her to… I don't know.  
Why do I care? Of course, I want her to realize how lucky she is to be in the same room as me. Instead, she hardly looks at me, let alone talk to me. She sketches, schemes, and draws up schematics; writes poetry, does her homework, cutely bobs her head to the music from her headphones under her hood, twirling her pen or pencil with expert dexterity… wait… cutely… subtle details… just how close attention am I… I'm staring at her right now!

  
I clench my eyes and repress a groan. Returning to my work which lay halfway completed before me. I can't believe it… I get so caught up in watching her and I don't even know why… what's wrong with me?

  
**Pyrrha’s PoV**

  
_When mama was still around_  
_She would give me a crown_  
_Tell me I'm her princess_  
_She said good bye, no crown since._  
_When mama was still here_  
_She told me it's ok to be queer._  
_Ruffle my hair and bake sweets_  
_Kiss away the pain she could and leave the rest to treats._  
_She's not here anymore_  
_Flying like a Nevermore_

The ink was smudged and the paper crinkly. Like raindrops had kissed the page… or teardrops. The rest of the page was angrily scribbled out. I… I felt bad, but turned the page anyway.

_I want to be selfish_  
_I want to sleep._  
_I'm a blemish_  
_Just one clean sweep._  
_Please oh please just let me expire_  
_Death and Grimm please conspire._  
_Plot my demise, I'll help you along._  
_I'll be the kingpin, just sing your song._  
_Bless my ears with that sweet, sweet tune._  
_The one that leads souls away, aloof._  
_I want to be selfish_  
_Please don't weep._  
_Let me, please let me, just. Sleep._

I felt… guilty. Such powerful and personal words, tucked away in this notebook. I didn't know whose it is and figured that if I took a peek inside, I'd find a name. Instead I immediately found this moving piece of poetry. “Hey Nora, you wouldn't happen to know anyone in a family of three. Someone without a mom?” I felt bad asking, but… I'm sure the owner of this treasured book wouldn't mind if they got it back.

  
“Hmmm…” She placed her hand on her chin and tilted her head in a comical display of thought. “No, we could ask Yang though. She's knows lots of people. Why?”

  
“Oh… um… I found this notebook in the hall and… well… there's no name.”

  
“Ah well. Why don't you turn it into the lost and found?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Well… the contents are rather… sensitive. I don't think the owner would like it being… exposed.”

  
The Valkyrie’s eyes narrowed and a smile split across her features. “Oofufu. Did you stumble across someone's diary?”

  
“Something like that… I feel bad about looking in it though… A-anyways, let's go see if Yang knows someone. Do you know where she is?”

  
“Actually, yes. She, Blake, Ice Queen, and uh… Red Riding Hood went to the south courtyard. Jaune and Ren are with them… oh! I was supposed to tell you we were supposed to meet them there!” I only barely had enough time to safely tuck the delicate notebook into my bag when I was being aggressively pulled along.

“Yang,” I pulled the blonde aside while the others discussed their plans for the break coming up.

  
“Hmm? What's up?” She grinned.

  
“Do you happen to know who's notebook this is? I found it left behind on one of the desks.” I had decided, that if Yang did know someone in that torn family, it would be best that I didn't know. That is, after all, sensitive information that not just anyone should know.

  
Her lilac eyes widened and shot over towards Ruby. “Yeah… I can return it for you.” It wasn't a suggestion. Now I really felt bad. I hadn't meant to read any of it! I just wanted to return it and now… now I know something I shouldn't about Ruby AND Yang.  
Handing over the book, I felt a great weight fly from its perch atop my shoulders.  
“Did you… nevermind.”

  
**Weiss's PoV**

  
I wasn't sure when I started noticing. And I'm not sure why it bugged me. It had come to be that I noticed Ruby almost always sat with her barbaric sister and her roommate. If, for some reason, those two weren't around, and Pyrrha too, my roommate sat alone. Pyrrha only sat with Ruby when Yang and Blake weren't. I wish I could say that I only noticed Ruby sat alone because I had been subconsciously noting Pyrrha’s behavior to better increase our chances of being partnered… but I don't know where she sits when she's not with Ruby. Which means, I had instead been noting that dolt instead.  
Great. First getting caught up in watching her during class and in our dorm. And now in the cafeteria, too. Why does she draw my attention? Is it because… because I feel like everyone should notice me and she doesn't and because of that, I end up focusing on her? Whatever it is, it's annoying. I mean, the nerve! She doesn't even know how lucky she is to be sharing a dorm and classes with me! But instead, she hardly even looks at me, let alone talk to me! If you're going to sketch a beautiful portrait of someone, at least ask permission!

  
I scoffed to myself and continued on my way… which happened to be right toward her!

“I'm sitting here. Move… whatever all this junk is.” Wow. This is why I'm the Ice Queen.  
She didn't so much as look up. Tinkering away at some contraption, she was totally absorbed. “One moment please.” Oh no! She did not just tell me, a Schnee! To wait! I will move her stuff for her then! Shove it all clattering to the disgusting floor!

  
… but I didn't. I waited patiently. Perhaps too much so. I was so fixated on the finesse of her hands with the various tools about her. Twisting, tapping, tilting, tweaking, trapping. It was almost hypnotic. “Sorry for keeping you.” I blinked to bring myself out of the trance. The table had been cleared and she was even wiping it down with a silken crimson handkerchief. The same one I see her use to dry her hands, and wash at the end of the day… another trivial thing I had unwillingly noted about her.

  
Setting down my tray, I felt the words tumble out of my mouth. “About time. Keeping me waiting. The audacity!” I winced at my own harshness. Why am I particularly cruel to her? And why do I notice it? … why do I feel sorry for it?

  
“Yeah… sorry about that. I figured you wouldn't want me messing with my stuff in the dorm, and the weapon mechanics class just isn't long enough, so…” she… that was rather considerate of her. Agh! Now I feel even worse!

  
“And why would it matter what I want? It's your dorm too.” Alright, still cold, but I meant well!

  
In response, she held up her hands. Her calloused, artistic hands. They had smears of varying dust stains on them along with black grease, probably from lubricating and cleaning. She's right. I wouldn't want those in my room… our room. Whatever. “Why are you sitting alone?” of all the things I could've done, asking that was probably the stupidest. I'm sure, given the person she is, she would be perfectly content with sitting in silence.

  
“... Yang slacked off in one of her classes so she has to make it up. Blake is helping her. Pyrrha is helping Jaune with… she's helping Jaune.” She seemed… well… she gave off the air of “I'd rather have company, but the shadows on the wall and the empty chairs are old friends of mine, so loneliness doesn't bother me.” I know that feeling. I felt it often back home.

  
“Hmph. Guess it can't be helped. After all, if people see my roommate sitting alone they'd think poorly of me.” Why is it that whenever I'm in a situation to talk to her, not only am I cold, but my tongue acts on its own? Agh! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! I can't help but be filled with the questions and it's all her fault!

I know more about her than she knows about me, and I'm a Schnee! It's backwards… and a little bit odd. All I know is from silent observation.

  
Her hood is up and she's bobbing her head. She's listening to music on her RoseBeatz limited edition headphones. Her arm is smoothly jerking, she's sketching… I'm like some creep. Watching her and knowing her actions without her noticing. A sigh of resignation escapes me.

  
She pauses in her artistic movements. She removes her hood and headphones. Leaving her sketchpad open and writing utensil on it, she get up and crosses the room. Silently, she opens the door. Rather random-  
Yang, standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face and hand raised to knock. I'm sure my own face looked similar, albeit prettier.

  
“Hey Rubes, this is yours, right?” I couldn't see what it is that she offered over, but it must be something precious to that dolt. She threw her arms around Yang with much more enthusiasm than I've ever seen her exude.  
“お姉ちゃん, ありがと.” I have no idea what she said… but it… well, it brought a rather strange reaction. Yang squealed and picked her up in a bear hug nuzzling her head into the younger sister's neck. “Yang, can't breathe.”

  
Totally barbaric. Winter would never act-  
I could feel my jaw had fallen, but it was appropriate given what I just witnessed. I had seen several strange reactions from Ruby in the past few seconds. But that was by far the weirdest. She had kissed Yang on the cheek. It was just a short peck, but still! That was just…

  
Yang was just as speechless as I. She had a light blush on her cheeks. “Jeez Rubes, you haven't done that since we were kids… I kinda miss it.” She ruffled Ruby's hair affectionately. “I gotta get going. Port has me doing extra assignments as punishment for,” Her voice dropped lower and she brought her head into her neck and a finger across her upper lip, “Your disorderly conduct and horrible portrayal of yours truly.” Ruby giggled at the awful impersonation.

  
“I mean, that drawing you did of him was pretty bad. And the ‘Retired Pirate’ and accentuated his belly.”

  
“Hey! It was funny!”

  
“If it were dad, that'd be enough. ‘If it's funny, it's ok.’ That's his rule… not a very good one. Anyways, stop stalling and get to it!”

  
“Ok, ok, one last hug and I'm off.” They hugged once more. A more… normal hug. “Bye Ruby, see ya later Ice Queen!”

  
“Hey! I am-” too slow, she was gone, snickering on her way.

  
“Oh… sorry Weiss. That probably bothered you a lot and interrupted your concentration.” She crawled back onto her bed and stared at her sketch book for awhile. With a sigh, she delicately tore the page out. Turning around with paper in hand, she took a deep breath. “As apology I would like to give you this.” Her slightly shaking arms extended across the gap between our beds. Even if I stretched my own to their fullest extent, I would still come quite short. I guess I'll give her some peace. Giving me this “apology piece” seemed to be hard for her.

  
Standing up, I walked the short distance between our beds and lightly gripped the paper. Her head was down. Which I came to appreciate. She couldn't see my reaction. The first piece I stole a look at was nowhere near as elegant and stunning as this one. The first one seemed like child's play. This… this was just… beautiful. The shading was perfect. The soft lines brought depth and the strong ones, form. She somehow managed to seemingly bring about color despite only using a grey pencil. It looked better than a photograph. I have an appreciation for art. It was one of the many classes father put me through saying that it would help refine me as a lady. Whatever.

  
“I… hope it makes up for the intrusion.” Her meek state… I wish I could bring out the energy in her that her sister can. I like her better that way.

She hasn't been in class and the teachers seem to not care… that's not it. Rather, they seem to know why she's absent and say a silent prayer.

  
I haven't seen her eating. If she is eating, it's not in the cafeteria.

  
She's much more motionless in the dorm. All I see is a lump in her bed that occasionally quakes silently. Yang's been over a lot, pretty much every hour. She comes with water and “easy” food. She talks in a low, comforting voice to the lump. This is a more gentle side to the boisterous brute.

  
The blonde forces her sister to sit up and begs her to drink and eat. She's successful, rarely.

  
Is Ruby sick? No… that's not it. If she were sick, Yang wouldn't be hugging her so tightly and be trying so desperately to comfort her. It's something else. A different illness. It's not physical, but it's just as real.


	3. Chapter 3

Teachers worry about their students. Despite there being so many, an empty seat brings a heavy heart. It's just how things are. Well… except for maybe Jaune. I don't think anyone would miss him.

I go about my day, class to class to lunch to class to class to dorm. Though, there's this nagging in the back of my mind that the empty seat between Pyrrha and I is something so out of the ordinary. For some reason, that dolt who doesn't seem to notice me or Pyrrha for that matter, her absence has such a… negative aura about it.

Oddly enough, I found it a bit more difficult to focus on the lesson when she **wasn't** a distraction. That isn't to say I didn't reap all there was to offer from the class, rather, it just felt… less fulfilling. Perhaps that dolt being a distraction brought about some sort of rewarding factor to me successfully focusing entirely on the lesson. Yes, I believe that's it. Risk and reward, without her there's no risk nor reward. Still… I can't help but worry. It would be inhuman to not. She is my roommate after all, and I do have feelings. Despite father's attempts to mold them to fit his own needs. Oh, I'm here.

My jaw had been clenched since the thought of my male progenitor. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts, I had not realized where my feet had been taking me.

The quaint round table that seats six in the back of the cafeteria. Seemingly placed simply because it existed as it did not match the rhyme or rhythm of its surroundings. Why here?

* * *

**Pyrrha's PoV**

I do hope she is well. Maybe I should go check on her, friends do that, right?

With a sigh, I set down my pencil. Homework wasn't getting anywhere fast. An hour and only half is fulfilled.

The door opened and a snorting Nora entered, "Buh bye!" the mirth still in her eyes as she turned into the room, closing the door. "Hey, Pyrrha! How goes it?"

"To be honest, I'm distracted."

"Oh? By what?" She bounced on the edge of her bed.

How would it sound if I told her it was about my new friend? The one who didn't know me as Champion and Warrior, but as Pyrrha Nikos, a student at Beacon Academy.

"Oh hey, do you know what's up with Ruby? She's in my weapons class and she has lots of cool ideas for Magnhild but she hasn't been in to work on them with me."

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, she just comes up everywhere. Well, everywhere outside of class… and only to those that know her… so really only- I sighed. "I haven't seen her, she hasn't been in any of my classes either."

"That settles it then!" She jumped to her feet.

"Settles wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, she was dragging me to the door.

"We are going to check on her. That's what friends do! Ren and I-" Check on her? I had stopped listening to Nora go on about her and Ren being together since childhood, oh, but not together-together.

Ruby's my friend, one of the first that I've had since becoming this Champion of Mystral. I want to be a good friend to her.

* * *

****Weiss's PoV** **

"- I think it's this one." Prefaced the knocking on the door. The voice was loud and cheery, rather distinctive. I think I've heard it before. Oh, the door.

Stealing a glance at the other bed, I inwardly sighed, I guess **I'll** be getting the door then.

"-So we went to the- oh hello! Is this uh… Ruby's dorm?" now I remember, Nora. Her voice and energy levels were an annoyance.

I opened my mouth to explain that it was a shared dorm and not Ruby's, but I never got the chance. "Oh, Ruby!" Nora barreled past me. Pyrrha followed her with a silent apology.

Rrrrrumph, what is it with this Ruby girl. She isn't doing anything and it gets under my skin. Well, it's her friends that are bothersome. Mainly Nora.

The hammer-wielder let out a battle cry and threw her arms around the red blob.

Just Nora, she's the thorn. Pyrrha, I looked over at the foot of Ruby's bed, the Amazonian had concern written so plainly on her features. Strange, I know she's a compassionate person, but that's a bit much for… are they friends? Is Ruby Rose, an insolent dolt who seems to be here- at Beacon Academy, a high class school for hunters and huntresses- through a series of ridiculous coincidences, is friends with Pyrrha Nikos?

I had a train of thought that would have surely lead to a sound conclusion on the matter, but as barbarians do, it was wrecked. Yes, just on time, the older sister of that motionless stain showed up with a bowl of soup and glass of water. Announcing her presence loudly for all to hear.

I suppose seeing Nora hugging Ruby ignited something in the hot-headed brawler because she quickly set down the lunch items and joined in on the pileup. I swear, Pyrrha is the only civil one in here, aside from myself, of course.

"Hey, I heard Ruby wasn't feeling well-" you've got to be kidding me. **He** shows up too! Mr. Vomit, can't take a hint, doesn't know when to quit, who is the **only** person less qualified to be here than that attention-soaking glob. I can't handle this. I'm out.

Shoving past the blonde with a icy, "Move." cursed under my breath, I left my dorm. **My** dorm. I left **my** dorm because it was invaded by a bunch of saps. All because **somebody** was having a bit of trouble.

My aggravated march lead me past a large mirror. Out of the corner of my eye, it caught me. I stopped and looked at my reflection. My face was flushed, and my cheeks were glistening. Hesitantly, I touched one. I was crying. Now I understand… she's me, but has support. She's me, but I was alone. Am alone. She has friends and family who look after her and love her and try to help her get back up on her feet. She has… she has what I wished I had when I was still there. When I was still trapped inside that cage dressed as a mansion and handled so roughly by the slave-driver I call father.

Yes… now I understand why I hate her. She has more than I and she's a nobody. But I… I have nobody, and she has anybody.

I wiped away my tears and scoffed at the irony. I'm the girl who everyone gawks at whenever I enter a room. Everyone except her. I'm the girl that everyone knows and wishes to be, except her. Yet… she's the girl who has everything I want. Friends. Family. Comfort. Support.

"It's safe to come back now." I whirled around, for a moment fear seized my throat. A red cloak whispering hoarsely to me.

"Wh-what?" I cursed myself for stammering. _Compose yourself, Weiss! Show no weakness. Yes, Father._

No, I'm away from him! He's not here and I'm not there!

"I had them leave, the dorm is empty now." She turned and headed back in the direction I came. I watched her drowned figure slowly make its way back to our dorm. Drowned in sadness…

If she's so miserable, why'd she ask them to leave? I found myself turning to follow her. Could it be because she felt bad indirectly forcing me out of the room? Ruby Rose… what you do to me… for me in this case I guess… I sighed and continued on my way back to the dorm. The sadness I felt, shrinking away.

* * *

****Pyrrha's PoV** **

It was nice to see her… even if she is so unwell. Something about simply seeing her made me feel better. I can't explain it. She just makes me feel better? I guess that's the best way to put it.

"Aaahhhya!" Jaune swung his sword in a downward arc(haha funny) at me. To which I easily parried to the side, throwing his entire form off. After a moment of recovery he sighed.

I'm trying to help him as best I can. Quickly after starting our secret training, I realized we had to start from the very basics. The very, very basics.

I guess the universe has to have balance. Can't have someone as cute, quirky, and skillful as Ruby… wait… my thoughts came back to Ruby. I seem to do that as of late. I'm not entirely sure why.

I parried another stab from Jaune. It was more of a reflex than an action really. An offhand reactions to his clumsy attempt of an attack.

He sighed and took a swig of water. "Something wrong, Pyrrha? You seem distracted." He wiped his brow and leaned back, resting his weight on his arms.

"Oh… Sorry Jaune. Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind is all. Shall we continue?" I prepared myself to shake all thoughts away that are not relevant to training.

"Eh? Nah, you seem a bit troubled. Let's talk about that. That is if you want to I mean! I don't want to- I didn't mean to- uh…. Jeez…"

I chuckled lightly. "It's ok, Jaune. I know what you're trying to say." Sitting in thought for a moment I decided, "Sure, I'll tell you what's on my mind… if you're ok with it."

"Go for it!" Jaune sat up and rested an arm on his leg and motioned for me to go on with the other.

"Well, it's. . ."

* * *

**Weiss's PoV**

I just can't figure her out. She's selfless, awkward, friendly but distant, admittedly she's… gifted. However, with all she has, she's depressed. I know that there are things that cause depression, so I'm not saying it is her fault…. But I can't… I've been sad before, a deep gloom, so I can't say I know what it's like to feel as I imagine she is.

_Crying to the wall, covers pulled up around me. Tears falling freely on my silken pillow as I choke down my sobs. I have no appetite. Klein can't bring me to smile._

Facing away, swaddled in her red cloak. Slight quakes and shudders being the only indication of her life and sorrow. She hasn't had so much as a bowl of soup. Not even her boisterous sister can spark a morsel of mirth in those silver eyes and tender lips.

_No singing, no working, nothing. I lay in bed day after day with no energy or desire to do anything._

Her sketchbook and pens lay untouched. Notebook tucked away, it too hasn't been loved since she's been like this. Idly, my mind thought to the beautiful picture she penned of me and felt… well I thought it was a shame such talent was not being put to use.

We're not the same. My time of moping had a catalyst and cleared up within a day or two. Hers seems to be spontaneous, though I don't know much about her, and is longer lasting.

A bell. Class is over. Blink, blink. Blink. I had been so caught up in this whole ridiculous ordeal that I hadn't so much as lifted my pen to scratch any form of notes. I spent the entire class in myself all because of that dolt… why! Why do I care! What is it, about her, that I find myself thinking about her! Why! Why am I so focused on someone who doesn't even know who. I. Am! Everyone watches me, but I'm… I'm looking at her.

I know it's wrong to look through another's notebook without permission, but I'm a Schnee and I will do whatever it takes to succeed. Besides, she was completely out and I can't find my notes from two weeks ago and a review test is coming up soon. I just need- aha! This is the notebook she carries everywhere.

Now it would be about… here. Flipping open to what would be the approximate location of the notes from the day in question, it very quickly became clear that this was not a notebook… it was a journal… of sorts.

Slam it shut and forget this ever happened… my hands remained still and my arms too. The only part of me moving be my eyes as they guiltily yet greedily look over the page.

The taboo didn't deter me. It drew me in. Much like a horror film, I can't just. Take. My eyes off. I have to know. I have to see it.

_Here I lay,_

_In my bed._

_Wondering why, oh why am I not dead?_

_Have I done so wrong to suffer this long?_

_Why oh why am I not dead?_

 

_She keeps them well out of sight_

_She does so, to sleep at night._

_Knowing selfish hands seeking, find not_

_The cure to this sadness and abysmal knot_

_It's for their own good._

_It gets better._

_Grit your teeth and bare the weather._

_Tomorrow will be better (knock-on-wood)._

" _You can do it, I know you can."_

_She doesn't know, my demons' are her fans._

_Well out of sight, the silencer to screams_

_Well out of sight, savior from bad dreams._

_Somewhere out of reach,_

_Somewhere beyond thought._

_Hey, it gets better,_

_Believe it_

_Or_

_Not._

Her slow, deep breaths suggested she were asleep. The tip of her pen still open, ready to scar surfaces with its infinite ideas and unique style. I think it's one of her favorites. Of all the many writing utensils she has, she uses that specific pen just for that specific notebook. As though the two were meant for each other, the pen crying it's heart onto the delicate pages who openly receive it without any prejudice. _Is she the pen or the paper? Which one am I?_ _What am I thinking?! That's ridiculous. I'm just tired and pity her._

Still, I wasn't a heartless person. A Schnee helping some dolt out without so much as a thank you to be expected… well…

I was already crossing the room. _Dang it! She better be grateful, making me leave the comfort of my own bed to clean up her mistake._

These were empty thoughts. No… rather they were thoughts I was forcing into my mind. Their weak and transparent form only served to mask what is real. I don't pity her, I know that. Yet I force myself to think that because… because I see myself in her. A curled up mess of sniveling and sobbing. Her own expectations of herself weighing heavily on her shoulders, heavier than anything else. Whatever nightmares plague her, she hides them inside. She keeps to herself because the moment she opens her mouth she knows that it will all come spilling out and she'll have to face the consequences! "A Schnee does not-"

Frozen, I stood in the space between us. Blink… I shakily touched my cheek. _Wet._ Subconsciously, my other hand rested on my scar. _Tears_. Ha… hahahaha! I nearly sound mad, laughing at myself this way. With a deep breath, I looked to the darkened ceiling.

In the short time I've known her, she's somehow wormed her way into my thoughts and made herself at home. It's annoying. And yet, the distinct _click_ of the spring being released, and pulling the nib back into the safety of the body sighed to the night.

In less than a heartbeat, she was erect and trembling. Her hand slowly relinquished its hold on the instrument of words. _Crying. Silently_. _So as to not let anyone know your pain._ She covered her mouth and lurched forward. Entire body, shaking periodically as she choked her sorrows like how her demons choke her every night.

I felt a frown crease my features. _What am-_ a hand reached toward her. _Wait!_ For just a moment, I halted, having stopped my own undoing. _Just-_ Nevermind. I lightly rested my hand on her shoulder.

It took me a few moments to realize something was wrong. A tight grip around my wrist and a sudden oblique object inches from my eyes. Blinking a few times to make sure I'm seeing things correc- _ow_. Her grip was solid. In an instant it was like a feather and the intruding fist out of sight. In the still air, a pained whisper, "I'm sorry."

 _Yeah! You better be- No, stop._ I'm exhausted. Battling with myself all day over… over her! And now… now I'm here. A hand on her shoulder and the other resting beside her as she resumed her inaudible sobbing. I'll just let myself do what I feel I **should** do. I'm too tired to fight it.

Crawling into bed with her, I found myself gently reclining us both. _Uhm._ I wrapped an arm around her and my hand found hers. They matched quite well. _What am I-_ " _Mirror, mirror. Tell me something-" I'm... singing?_ As the melody sang from my rehearsed voice, her shaking became less violent and her sobs less hiccuping. _This is wron-_ my thumb began drawing sweet circles around her's knuckle. The other was tickling along her back and shoulders. Eventually, she stopped all together. When I sang the last note, I swear I heard her say, "Thank you, I'm sorry."

My own tired eyes closed slowly and opened reluctantly. I think… I'm almost certain I felt her squeeze my hand for a beat. With a long sigh, her frame slumped and her breathing was peaceful.

I wasn't smiling. Ok, maybe a bit. Only because I was admiring my fine work.

I shifted my head in her pillow- _wait… I'm still in her bed, and-_ my arm was still draped over her body and my hand still mingling with hers. I had apparently pulled her closer while comforting her. _How can I get to my own bed without disturbing her?_ That thought had no weight. I had adjusted myself further in her bed, with her in my arms, no real intention of getting out and away. _This is wrong. No one was there for you. You're- No one was there for me, but everyone is here for her. I might as well be too._ A yawn sealed my eyes and I relaxed into the bed. _She's obviously special in some way or another and, well… she likes me for me and not my name. At least I think she likes me? No- well… I think- there was that time-_ a sigh cleared my jumbled head.

Like stars, my thoughts aligned for one last go. _The pain is terrible, I would know. And despite an army of friends who come to quell her sorrows, she remains plagued with these monstrosities. They don't have the same effect as I do. They haven't experienced the same level of trauma._

 _For some reason, we were put together and our hearts seem to fit. I can- stop!_ My eyes shot open. _You're letting her in. But I can help her. No one helped you! That doesn't mean anything. It means everything, you're strong and superior because you can do things alone! But she doesn't have to be- you don't care. You don't care about her! She's just some nobody who doesn't even know your name and the prestige you carry!_ Clenching my eyes shut, once again, insomnia took hold. My thoughts fought and screamed, keeping me awake- _and it's all her fault! Everything about this is wrong. You should just-_ "Thank you again, Weiss."

Clarity. The pessimistic fog that loomed over my head immediately dispersed. _The pain is horrendous and no one should fight it alone._ My eyes closed peacefully. _This isn't wrong._ I smiled for just a moment. _No,_ I lightly ran my thumb over hers one last time. _No, this is… so, so right._


	4. Chapter 4

When one has been going to bed and getting up at about the same time for quite awhile, their body develops something akin to an alarm clock. Mine hasn't changed much over the years. Schooling programmed my body to wake up at about 6 A.M. and because of that…

    Rousing from sleep, I came out from my slumber. Muscles aching to move after their rigidity and stillness from my rest. Stretching my legs towards the bed, an arm above my head, and one forwar- something soft yet firm halted my loosening arm.

    Opening my eyes… I closed them for a moment, following with some blinking to make sure I'm seeing what I am. 

    She was turned towards me. Her face just centimeters from my own. I could feel her light breaths against my rapidly warming face. There were streaks of oils, salts, and water trailing from her eyes down her cheeks from all the crying. Her slumber didn't seem to be nearly as peaceful as mine had been, but… at least she was getting some rest.

    Taking all that information in with a glance, I returned to find what my hand had been blocked by. Looking at the space between us, I saw how her hand seemed to have been grasping something when her mind finally turned in for the night. I'm sure my hand was in much the same position, and now it's… it's placed snugly against her sternum. As though I were reaching for her heart to see if it feels the same as mine. 

    Hurriedly, I drew back and felt the suppressed blush begin to rise up my face.  _ What am I doing! What was I doing! What was I thinking! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!  _

    Slowly so as to have a chance at preserving my dignity and status, I sat up and withdrew from the bed.  _ Honestly, why do I care so much? This is ridiculous. I shouldn't feel any need to comfort, preserve, or assist her. _ Yet my eyes lingered on the creases in her visage. She was resting her body, but her mind still wouldn't let her.  _ I wonder if that's what I looked like sleeping… What? No! You're better than her. Don't even bother comparing yourself to someone as low as her. _ With one last look at her sorrowful sleep, I began getting ready for the day ahead. 

 

    I'm not sure what I expected. She was in the same position as when I left. For a moment, I worried she had died. Just a moment. Nothing more. Since she shuddered and let out a long sigh.

    A knock at the door turned my attention away from the sorry blob. Opening it, of course it was none other than the oaf that is to say, my roommate’s sister.

    Her eyes raised in greeting then looked beyond me at her little sister, asking for entrance without saying a word. Who am I to deny? Stepping aside, I let her in. As she was walking past me, she suddenly froze and stood for a moment. A look of deep concentration on her face, what was she thinking?

    It passed and so did she. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she gently nudged at the motionless girl. I couldn't hear her whispered words, but they brought about some reaction from the depressed one. Ruby sat up, slowly. Yang rubbed her back encouragingly and comfortingly. 

    Then the blonde reached about and gathered the younger one’s notebook and pens. I watched as her hand scribbled down words on the page. Her movements were different from the ones I've seen through my unconscious observation. These ones were rough, harsh, like she's angry. They would then take a breath and slow down to appear more sad and mournful. I know the confusion of the two emotions, I couldn't help but frown for a moment.

 

    She was back in class. She would sit in her usual spot at the far back and left with her hood drawn over her eyes. Out of my peripheral vision, she seemed to occasionally shudder and shake, silently sobbing. 

    Her notes would be wrinkled and crackly where her tears dripped onto the page, the ink may blur as well. Maybe she'll ask to see mine?  _ As if I'd give her the honor _ . Why am I so… so cold to her? Is it because she didn't know who I am? What a privilege it must be to share a dorm with me? Why she has the support I wish I had when I was living at home?

    With a sigh, I packed up as the bell rang. Successfully interrupting my thoughts. 

    I'm not sure what her semblance is, or even if it matters in this case, but she was quick to exit the room. As soon as the last note of the bell died, she was up and out. It was lunch time, maybe she just wanted to hurry to the cafeteria?  _ You know that's not the case. _ Yes, I know that she is probably not eating or eating in a bathroom stall. Not a concern if mine… but why do I want to look for her then?

 

**Pyrrha’s PoV**

    She hasn't been to class for quite sometime, and knowing why did little to ease my worry. It encouraged it, in fact. I just wish there was something I could do to comfort her and help her so that she may sit next to me in class and lunch again.

    The chair next to me scraped against the floor as it was pulled out. She was back! Well… physically. With her hood over her eyes and head down until class began, anyone could tell she was still rather depressed.  _ Poor thing… Please… how can I help you?  _

I tried to sit with her at lunch, but she wasn’t in her usual spot. She was nowhere in the cafeteria. I asked around, but most people just brushed her off to talk about me. I don’t want to talk about me! I’m tired of it! I just want to be normal! I want friends that aren’t friends because of my name. I want  _ friends  _ not  _ fans _ , and so far, I have three or so. And one of them is suffering.

Finally, I found someone who saw her. He pointed to the girls restroom. My heart dropped. If she’s in there, she doesn’t want anyone. She wants to be alone. With a sorrowful sigh, I returned to the cafeteria feeling powerless. I am the champion of Mystral and here I am feeling powerless.

  
  


**Weiss's PoV**

    Seriously, she's fast. She had evidently been in our dorm for a bit of time since the last class ended as the crumbled pieces of paper in the trash bin gave away. That, and the shower was running. Shower…. Water… depression… 

_     Winter picked the lock to the bathroom door and pulled me from beneath the water. I'm not sure what I was doing under it, all I remember is that I was sad, lonely, and oh so tired… _ and perhaps that is why I found myself opening the door to the bathroom.

    We stared at each other. Her dull, silver eyes hardly even registering the situation. Mine… traveled without command. I saw the muscles from training, the scars from the monsters in her head- both old and new.

    Neither of us said anything. The only noise being the water hitting the tub. We stared at each other. I don't know what hers were saying or what she was thinking. I hardly even knew what I was thinking. Slowly, so slowly, did I realize she was not endangering herself nor was she going to…  _ great… good job Weiss. _ Awkwardly I backed up and was just about to close the door when she spoke for the first time in such a long time. “Do you want to go first? I don't mind.” She reached for her clothes.

    I spoke without meaning to. “No, I was just checking you out- er- you. Uhm, checking on you… making sure you weren't doing anything stupid.”  _ Why was I so flustered? Is it because she's… yeah probably. Having a conversation with a naked person you burst through the door on is understandably awkward. _

     Realization was slow on her part. “... Thanks.”

     I closed the door on her quickly and let out a sigh as I rubbed my temples.  _ Why do I let this dolt do such things to me? Since meeting her I've been all over the place. But…  _ an image of her smiling at me suddenly popped into my mind.  _ I guess it's not so bad sometimes… Agh!  _ Ruffling my scalp aggressively, I made my way over to my bed and flopped down onto it.  _ She's so confusing! I'm so, just… urgh!  _

    “You will need a partner for this assignment.” Professor Goodwitch surveyed the classroom as though she were debating something. After a moment of pondering, “You are free to choose your own partner for this one.” Her eyes seemed to cast a look at the red-cloaked girl to my right. Something seemingly apologetic. 

    With the words just out of her mouth, a majority of the students stood from their chairs and rushed towards us, meaning Pyrrha and I. A few preferred friends over the smartest and strongest two in the class. I guess since we don't know what the assignment is, it wouldn't be bad to stick with someone you're close too.

    Our table was swarmed and the cacophony of requests began to bombard me. People fighting over each other trying to shove to the front of the crowd to make themself more prevalent than the others.  _ This is how it should be _ . A smile crossed my lips, but I already know who I want to partner with. It doesn't matter what assignment Goodwitch gives us if I'm partners with Pyrrha Nikos.

    Turning away from the babbling crowd, I saw Pyrrha had her own fans desperately trying for her attention. She paid them no mind. Instead, she looked puzzled, worried, and… a bit disappointed? Her body was turned towards me, but she was looking for someone else. Someone who sat between us…  a grimace replaced the smile I had. An idle thought did cross my mind however,  _ where did she go? _

    The crowd began dispersing now, seeing that their vain attempts were the least on the two girls’ minds. Now that we weren't surrounded by the boisterous crowd of fans, I turned back to Pyrrha. “Ms. Nikos, we should be partners. We are the top of the class after all. Together we will undoubtedly ace whatever the assignment may be.” I couldn't help the pride from seeping into my voice. 

    Her attention was elsewhere, the front of the class. Following her sight line, I saw what she was looking at.  _ Ugh, why is she so fixated on that dolt? _ At the front of the class, talking to the professor was my… odd - to say it nicely - roommate. I could only guess at what she was asking about. 

    Goodwitch listened carefully to whatever it was the young huntress had to say to her. After a moment of thinking, she solemnly shook her head and placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, apologetically. A sigh that shook her frame came from my roommate as she nodded in understanding.

    Taking her seat in between us, Ruby stared without focus at the classroom.  _ Wait… why am I so focused on her? Agh, whatever. I'll ask Pyrrha again. _ She was still fixated on the slumped over Ruby. Her face contorted, her mind was fighting itself. With a resolute expression, she lightly tapped the spaced-out girl.

    “Do you have a partner yet, Ruby?”  _ What! No, no, no!  _

    “Huh? Oh… no…” 

    Pyrrha gave the introvert a reassuring look, “Want to be mine?”  _ No! This can't be happening! _

    I didn't need to see her face to know she was confused. “Uhm… no offense Ms. Nikos, but are you messing with me?” 

    “What? No, I really do want to work with you.” It looked like she was going to say some more but a memory must have crossed her mind and stopped her. The same thought caused her to look saddened for a moment, but only for a moment. 

    “Are you sure? You'd have much better luck with someone else…” 

    She was absolutely firm in her affirmation, “I am sure. I want to be yo-”

    “Ms. Rose.” Glynda motioned for the girl to go over.  _ Saving grace maybe? _

    Curiously, I began counting heads… an odd number! My eyes lit up with glee. That must be why Goodwitch wanted to see her! There's not enough people, she has to be solo! Which means…

    “Hey Pyrrha, seems there's an odd number of students. Want to be my partner instead?” She's smart, she can piece it all together. 

    “Uhm, actually I was planning on working with Ruby. Sorry.” I hid my smile, I had already won, she just hasn't seen it yet.

    “Sorry Ms. Nikos, Professor Goodwitch told me I have to work alone since there's an odd number of students.” Ruby gave the disappointed Amazonian am apologetic bow. “Thank you for your generous offer. Perhaps next time.”

    “O-of course… good luck.” _Why is she so downtrodden about not being able to work with a dolt?_ _Doesn't matter._ Emerald eyes met mine and I smiled in victory. There's no way we could possibly fail this assignment! Perfect score guaranteed.

    “Alright, all of you should have a partner now. The assignment is to go to the Emerald Forest and collect honey-sap from the cherry-leafed trees. The buckets are up here, bring back 4 full buckets. The faster you do it the better your grade. The higher quality the syrup, the better your score. Of course, the better syrup is deeper inside the forest. Be careful if Grimm. Dismissed.” 

 

They just used us to resupply their stock for free… Whatever, an A’s an A, and now we are having pancakes tomorrow for breakfast. I guess it wasn’t so bad. Though, there was something strange about the assignment, there were almost no Grimm. Some other students must have encountered some because there were gunshots, but Pyrrha and I only came across a handful no matter how deep we went. Sometimes we would come into a clearing and find the remains of Grimm dissipating, but there was no one in sight. Once a single rose petal drifted in the wind before vanishing beyond us. 

    Clearing my mind with a quick shake of the head, I got back to writing my essay on the Beowulf’s Anatomy and how knowing it's weaknesses is beneficial.

    Sometime well into my paper, the door stealthily clicked shut. There was the sound of booted feet trying hard to be quiet on the carpeted floor shortly after. _She's coming back rather late. Where has she been?_ _No. It doesn't matter. I don't care._ … with a sigh of resignation, I closed the laptop and set it aside. _She has this… ability to disrupt my thoughts and make me lose my train of thought. Without even knowing! It's so frustrating! Urgh!_

    Giving in, I looked for her in the room. She was on the far side of her bed, presumably taking off her boots. When she sat up fully, her arms reached towards the ceiling. Something was on them that usually isn't there… what is it? The dim light of dusk made it rather difficult to see clearly. 

    All movement ceased for a second. “Uhm. I'm going to- er- rather have you- uh I'm shower now- you have?  _ What's she trying to say? Dolt can't even speak right. Hah.  _

    I pieced together that she was asking if she could shower first. As to why she's having a hard time conveying it well- I felt heat rise to my cheeks- last time she went first, events turned out rather… interesting. “I do no care what you do. Don't take too long and don't take up all the hot water!” I yelled after as she gave a nod and already through the bathroom door. That was rather contradictory… I said, “I don't care.” and then gave commands to meet my preferences. Oh well, just a small musing.

    As the water hit the tile in the other room, I briefly thought about finishing up my essay. That thought was dismissed rather off handedly for as the reasoning behind not completing it was rather foggy. 

    What am I to do then? All my other work is completed. I've already performed maintenance on Mynestar and such. Suppose the only thing left to do before bed is shower. Unconsciously, my eyes flickered to the bathroom door at the thought of showering. They trailed to her bed, where she was sitting. Her weapon lay on the bed next to where she was. I don't even know what her weapon is. Probably something as dull as she is, I'm sure. Still…

    Before I knew it I was already crossing the room to get a closer look. It seemed like a bulky gun. Maybe it unfolds into something? The bottom and top half suggest that there is more to it than just this. 

    My eyes wandered across the crimson steel on their own. Not looking for anything but searching for something.  _ Something happened. Her arm. What happened?  _ Idly, my gaze rested on one spot. It had some scratches in it. Not particularly odd for a weapon, but something was -  _ she was performing maintenance on her weapon during lunch.  _ The freak that she is about her weapon, she would never let it have a scratch on it. Did she get into a fight? Could it be… she couldn't be the only reason there were no Grimm. That's ridiculous. Not even the Grim Reaper could kill that many in such a short time… heh… Grimm Reaper. Good one Weiss.

    The bathroom door opened and she stepped out holding her folded clothes in both hands. A towel wrapped and tucked around her. Water dripped from her hair as she walked to the dirty clothes basket.  _ That was a rather fast shower. _ Looking into the bathroom, there was hardly any fog on the mirror.  _ Did she not use hot water?  _

    Shower, alright the last thing I have to so before bed. I passed by her and gathered my own shower materials. Unlike her, I prefer to dress in the bathroom after a shower so I bring my clothes with me. With nightgown in hand, I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me.

    From my experience with showers, there's always a bit of water still in the pipe when one first turns it on. Turning it on so soon, I should be able to get a feel for the temperature as to which she cleaned herself in. _Fixated on her again. Ugh._ Yet, I felt for the water. _Warm but on the cool side._ Granted the water may have dropped in heat as it does, but it wouldn't have dropped that dramatically. _The mirror was hardly obscured. The water isn't hot. Did she…_ _Doesn't matter. I don't care._ Adjusting the nozzle to my liking, I let out a sigh as I felt all my knots and tightness melt away.

    That was refreshing. After getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I stepped out into the colder bedroom.  _ Seems she just finished maintenance on her weapon. _ It was polished and gleamed in her lamp’s light. I couldn't help but watch as she put her tools neatly away and throw the towel she wore out of the shower into the dirty laundry.  _ She was using it as a makeshift table so as to not make a mess.  _ I smirked, I seem to have quite the dominion over her. But I felt hollow inside. There wasn't that burning flame of victory that accompanied the satisfaction of accomplishing supremacy over someone. Maybe it's because I'm just not certain that's the case.

    As she clicked her toolbox shut, I caught a glance at her arm. It was wrapped in gauze. Wrapped all the way up to her elbow. Up until now I hadn't paid much attention to her body since she hopped in the shower so quickly. She had a padded, cotton eyepatch over her right eye, a splint around her index finger on the same hand, and what I can only imagine is a bother bunch of gauze on her left leg.

    Before I could stop myself it was already out there, “What happened to you?”  _ Why was my tone so hostile? Disgusted? Why do I seem to hate her so much? _

    “I ran into some Grimm. Lots of ‘em.” She seemed happy at the mention of fighting the beasts of darkness. Could it be she just likes fighting? 

    Automatically, I scoffed and threw out my next condescending statement, “And you got this beat up over, what, 8 Grimm. Surely if that's the case, you shouldn't be at Beacon.” I almost winced at the cruelty of my words. 

    The fire and light went out from behind her eyes. Why can't an apology fall from my lips as easily as my insults? Especially to her, she's done nothing wrong! “58.” It was a mumble with her head down. I couldn't hear what she said.

    “What?” Even that sounded so full of poison.

    “58. 58 Grimm in total. Most were beowulves, some were boarbatusks, there was a snake in there somewhere. All in all, I got 58 of them.”

    Grimm disintegration time varies depending on their size and type. Maybe… maybe the fading Grimm we came across were her doing? If that's the case she must have sprinted through the forest to find them. Even still, she couldn't have killed them  **that** fast. Pyrrha and I weren't leisurely strolling, we were walking at a brisk pace. “What's your semblance?” it would have to be speed related for any of this to make any sense.

    “Mobility. I leave behind rose petals that disappear after a couple seconds, too. Uhm. I think in having a conversation I should ask what yours is?” 

_ Pathetic. Her social skills are truly lacking. _ “As if I'd share it with you. I'm going to bed now so be quiet and turn off that light.”  _ … mine don't seem to be all that great either. _

    The light faded out, but I heard her pull out her journal and pen. 

 

**_Ruby's diary_ **

**_Haiku_ **

_ Fifty-eight Grimms gone. _

_ Gone they may be, still just me. _

_ Zero friends I gain. _

 


	5. Chapter 5

I've lost all motivation on all my current stories. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep writing. If I do continue, it'll be new stories and maybe one or two of the current ones. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
